1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of hunting decoys. More particularly, the invention pertains to a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand, for supporting and rotating hunting decoys. Even more so, the invention pertains to a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand for controlling and accurately rotating a single male turkey decoy or simultaneously controlling multiple independent non-mechanically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands for controlling and accurately rotating a single male turkey decoy, one per aforementioned stand, using a single radio-controlled transmitted signal.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been a common hunting tactic, by those skilled in the art, to attract pursued game with artificial decoys resembling said game. U.S. Pat. No. 410,523, issued Sep. 3, 1889 to Jencks and U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,114, issued Dec. 8, 1924 to Johnson are prior art examples of a known decoy designs. For the most part and since inception, decoys have been and still are, non-moving representations of pursued animals. Static decoys have proven effective under certain circumstances and continue to be marketed as such to those skilled in the art, today. A distinct disadvantage of static decoys is that their ability to deceive approaching animals often ceases due to the pursued animal's ability perceive an unnatural stillness of static decoys. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
A number of strategies have been employed to provide animation to hunting decoys. Some are designed to move in response to natural forces, such as the wind, which can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,637, filed May 14, 1996 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,317, filed Mar. 25, 1997 to Ninegar and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,322, filed Jul. 25, 2000 to Samaras. A distinct disadvantage of wind induced animation results from imperfect wind speed conditions, often causing these decoys to exhibit atypical or unrealistic movement, which may startle or warn the target animal of impending danger. A further disadvantage of wind induced animation results from a lack of wind altogether, whereby the designed motive force is unavailable, and therefore, no animation is obtained. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
Yet other decoy movement mechanisms incorporate direct coupled monofilament line to provide the motive force for decoy movement. This can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 issued Oct. 30, 1990 to McKinney and U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,884 issued Sep. 3, 2002 to Sceery. A major disadvantage of said decoy actuation devices is that these mechanisms are often cumbersome to set up and make ready. In many instances, one skilled in the art is presented a situation where an approaching pursued game bird's proximity to said individual cannot allow a period that includes required setup time for the mechanism in hand without alerting the hunted game bird, therefore rendering the mechanism unusable. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
A further distinct disadvantage of said mechanisms exist. These devices are limited to the control of only one (1) decoy from one control device. It is well known to those skilled in the art that turkeys continuously gather in flocks and as such, more than one turkey is in motion at the same time. Simultaneous control of more than one decoy using a single radio transmitted source, further creates a more realistic circumstance to better allure a wild male turkey into a harvestable range. Therefore, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
Still, other animated decoy mechanisms use electric motors to provide the motive force to move or animate game bird decoys where activation of said decoy mechanisms use a direct coupled electro-mechanical means. Said means controls on and off activation of the mechanism for movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614, issued Aug. 6, 1991 to Jackson is a prior art example of a known decoy movement mechanism design which uses a controlled means that is directly coupled to said mechanism. Like prior known decoy movement mechanisms that incorporate direct coupled monofilament line, a major disadvantage of decoy movement mechanisms that incorporate direct coupled control means, is that they are often cumbersome to set up and make ready. In many instances, one skilled in the art is presented a situation where an approaching pursued game bird's proximity to said individual cannot allow a period that includes required setup time for the mechanism in hand without alerting the hunted game bird, therefore rendering the mechanism unusable. A further distinct disadvantage of said mechanisms is said mechanisms are limited to the control of one (1) decoy only. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
Still, other animated decoy mechanisms use electric motors to provide the force to move or animate game bird decoys where said movement follows a pre-programmed, or repeated oscillatory path. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,816, issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Babbitt and U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,710, issued Aug. 1, 2006 to Jorgenson are prior art examples of known decoy movement mechanism designs which use pre-programmed decoy mechanism motions. A major disadvantage of such mechanisms is that atypical or unrealistic movement for extended periods of time may startle or warn the target animal of impending danger. When replicated motion is repeated and is unchanging in angle of rotation or time period, the ability to deceive approaching animals often ceases due to the pursued animal's ability to perceive an unnatural motion of said animated mechanisms. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
It has long been known, by those skilled in the art, that the activation of decoy motion when commanded by a mechanically decoupled radio transmitted signal, is a distinct advantage for pursuing game animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927, issued Sep. 5, 1972 to Boston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,780, issued Aug. 10, 1993 to Overholt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,654, issued Mar. 1, 1994 to Denny, are prior art examples of known non-mechanically coupled radio transmitted signal decoy movement mechanisms. A major disadvantage of prior art mechanisms is that they control only one (1) decoy mechanism with each single transmitted radio signal. In order to be more realistic and to enhance the opportunity for harvesting a male turkey, by one skilled in the art, multiple turkeys which are simultaneously motive is advantageous. The same, whom is skilled in the art, cannot provide motion to more than one decoy simultaneously from a single radio transmitted signal according to prior art. Individual multiple transmitted controlled signal device signals do not permit the operation of multiple independent decoy mechanisms. Multiple transmitted simultaneous signals interfere with each other resulting in unresponsive, intermittent or uncontrollable motion of the decoy mechanism of choice. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
It is further known by those skilled in the art that the motion imparted on any decoy should be as realistic as possible in order to enhance one's ability to harvest the pursued prey. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 issued Oct. 30, to McKinney, makes the statement, “A wild turkey decoy, to be effective, must be realistic in its appearance and operation.” During the spring mating season, male wild turkeys display a mating or territorial presentation called strutting. During this strutting display, said male wild turkeys will rotate as is they are fixed to one single vertical axis and the rotational speed of said strutting display is on or about four (4) revolutions per minute. It is further known by those skilled in the art that prior art motion mechanisms rotate wild turkey decoys. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0025399, published Feb. 12, 2004 by Donnigan is one such mechanism. Donnigan's design includes a speed control device but fails to recognize two (2) critical disadvantages: 1) the turntable speed control device, allows one skilled in the art, the opportunity to adjust the rotational speed and 2) the identified rotational speed of a strutting male turkey is not defined. A major disadvantage, although an anticipated or perceived advantage, is that the settable turntable speed control device allows one skilled in the art to choose an infinite number of rotational speed settings, which are atypical or unrealistic of strutting male turkeys. A further disadvantage is that realistic rotational speed of the strutting male turkey, on or about four (4) revolutions per minute, was not defined for one skilled in the art. A decoy mechanism producing a rotational strutting speed, other than that expected by an approaching male wild turkey, reduces one's ability to deceive approaching animals. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.
While prior art mechanisms used to impart decoy motion may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they were intended, they do not describe an invention capable of supporting and accurately rotating single or multiple simultaneous male turkey hunting decoys from a single radio-controlled transmitted signal. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved male turkey decoy motion device, that can be used by those skilled in the art, to attract wild male turkeys. As such, a remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand that can be easily and quickly set up, moves a male turkey decoy in a realistic rotational strutting manner, or simultaneously controls non-mechanically electronically coupled remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stands that can be easily and quickly set up, move simultaneously controlled male turkey decoys, up to five (5), in a realistic rotational strutting manner, when commanded to do so by a single radio transmitted signal, would be a unique and novel improvement.